White Horse
by LJ4everMaraudersRoc
Summary: Seventh year is a rough one for Lily and James, will Lily loosen up and let James be her dream man coming to save her on his white horse?


Chapter One

"I knew it!" Lily Evans exclaimed as a HeadGirl pin fell out of her Hogwarts letter. Ever since her first year and the school of witchcraft and wizardry, Lily has aspired to obtain the coveted position.

"Lily, what happened?" Lily's mother, Rose, asked. Lily was the exact replica of her mother; long auburn hair, petite figure, and dazzling emerald green eyes.

"I made HeadGirl mom! I seriously can't believe it." Showing her mom her new shiny pin

Rose gave her daughter a hug and said with a huge smile, "Congratulations dear, I know how hard you worked for that pin. This calls for a celebration! What do you want for dinner?"

"Um...Can you do steak, lobster and mashed potatoes? You know thats my favorite"

"Yes, yes I know. Why don't you ask Brooke to come over for dinner? She can spend the night and I can take you to the train in the morning. Tell her that dinner is at six-o-clock as soon as your father gets home form work. Oh and don't tell Petunia that Brooke is coming over, I don't feel like hearing her complain." Rose winked at her daughter.

Lily's older sister, Petunia, was as different from Lily as possible. Petunia despised all things unnatural and therefore, disliked her own sister. Where Lily's hair was auburn, Petunias was blonde, where Lily's eyes were emerald, Petunia's were blue. Petunia was a pretty girl and had many friends, but her jealousy towards her sister always seemed more important than anything else. She especially loathed Lily's best friend Brooke.

Six-o-clock came and Rose, Lily, Brooke, and Jason were sitting around the table. Petunia had insisted that she bring over a special friend and since Rose didn't want to hear her daughter throw a fit, she agreed. Six fifteen came and the door finally opened and Petunia escorted a hefty looking man into the dining room.

"This is Vernon, my boyfriend." Petunia announced, obviously proud. Hearing this, Lily choked on her water and Brooke made a gagging noise. These reactions were rewarded with deathening glares from Petunia and Vernon.

"Welcome Vernon! It's nice to meet you. Tonight we are celebrating Lily's achievements in school and we are excited you could join us." Jason said. Petunia and her father were as close as Rose and Lily were. Jason looked at his wife and she smiled.

"Why thank you. It is nice to meet you also Mr. Evans." Vernon sat down heavily and started shoving food onto his plate before anyone else had the chance. After that, dinner went by without conversation.

After dinner, Lily and Brooke avoided going into the living room to 'get to know Vernon better' and hurried upstairs to Lily's bedroom. Lily's room was one of the most beautiful rooms in the house. With beige walls and a lepord print bed everything was perfectly in place.

"Wow, so good old 'Tunia finally caught herself a boyfriend." Lily said.

"No, more like good old 'Tuina finally caught herself a whale. He's huge. I mean don't get me wrong, I don't care for your sister Lils, she can do better than that. At least in the looks department, I certainly didn't want to sit in the living room to hear him talk. Poor Rose." Brooke replied.

"Yeah, but she could've came up here with us. At least she could do the dishes and take her time. My dad had to go in there straight after dinner was over."

"Oh Lils! I forgot to tell you. So Sirius and I were talking earlier and guess what? James Potter is HeadBoy with you! Isn't that great?" Brooke looked over to see the expression on Lily's face.

Shocked, Lily said, "Are you kidding me?! I have to spend all year in the same private rooms as James bloody Potter?! He wasn't even a prefect! Ugh. My life is officially over. What were you doing talking to Sirius?"

"Well, don't be mad now, I kinda sorta have a thing for him. I mean its not like I want to date him or anything. But he has kind of been sending me owls a lot and just getting to know him is cool. Don't look at me like that Lily, I'm not asking you to be friends with him or anything."

Sirius Black was something else, for a lack of a better word. He is best friends with the bane of Lily's existence, aka James Potter, and has every girl in the school wanting to be with him. He is a trouble maker who pulls pranks on everyone accompanied by his friends, the Marauders. James Potter is the so called ring leader of the group. He picks on the younger people just for fun and thinks he is all that because he is Quidditch captain. Girls melt at his messy black hair and his warm brown eyes; every girl but Lily that is. Then theres Remus Lupin, the semi sensible Marauder. Remus is a prefect and the nicest out of the group. Although he doesn't have as many girls all over him and James and Sirius, his sandy blonde shaggy hair makes him attractive all the same.

"Well, as long as I don't have to be friends with them or anything. I don't mind Remus, but James and Sirius are out of control. I hope Potter can contain his immaturity and actually be helpful this year with Head duties."

"Don't worry Lily, I'm sure you will find that James isn't what you thought he was."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing. Now what movie did you want to watch, Boondock Saints or Mamma Mia?"

Lily contemplated for a moment and then sighed "Saints"

"My favorite." Brooke said smiling. The two girls turned the movie on and soon enough, were fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Let me know!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!!**


End file.
